Daring Do & the Heart of Love
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Samurai of the Old West. I only own Pam in this fanfic. Pam, Pythor, and their team enter Equestria and team up with the Mane 6 in finding the final ingredient for Garmadon's cure. Pythor also plans to propose to Pam. Will she say yes when the moment comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Daring Do and the Heart of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to _Samurai of the Old West_ and possibly the first Ninjago/MLP:FiM crossover to star both Pythor _and _Discord! Pythor, Pam, and their team find themselves in Equestria where they team up with the Mane Six, Daring Do, Princess Celestia, and Discord in retrieving the final ingredient for Garmadon's cure. During their quest to find the beast that has what they need, Pythor plans to propose to Pam. Will she say yes? And who is this beast that "loves his enemy and wants her love in return"?

**Ch.1: Enter the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom**

As Pythor and a few of his best Anacondrai set everything up for the portal to the outside world, Pam watched at the side. She couldn't stop thinking about the engraving on the medallion that came with the scroll. She knows she's seen it somewhere before, but couldn't figure out where. She's been so busy trying to find the ingredients for Garmadon's cure that the memory slipped her mind.

Remembering also the scroll, Pam took it out and looked at the postscript that was written at the bottom:

"_I wish to mention that in order for you to find the right mythical beast, you must bring this scroll with you. It will react when you witness his victory of winning his enemy's love._"

_How exactly _will _it react?_ Pam thought to herself. _Will it burst into flames? Glow? _She then shrugged with a sigh. _I guess we'll just have find out when the moment is right_.

"It's ready," Pythor said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the portal appear before them. But this time it's different; it is now swirling with rainbow colors, and no scenery could be seen through it as there was with the last two. Pam figures that it's because it's a portal to another world.

"I _still _can't believe I, the Great Malcho, have to go to a different world in my current size," Malcho grumbled, crossing his wings across his chest with an annoyed look. "It's downright embarrassing."

"Don't think of it as an embarrassment, Malcho," Nya replied optimistically. "Think of it as a…convenience."

"How exactly?" the Quetzalcoatl asked, still looking annoyed.

"Well, you're small enough to go through the portal for starters," Lloyd answered, pointing at the portal. Malcho blinked at it in reply.

"I…haven't thought about that…"

"We're ready for departure," Pythor said before turning to his sisters. "Girls, I'm counting on you to help the others as much as you can while I'm away. And Vipie, I want you to listen to Zane and do as he says while he's taking care of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Big Brother," she answered, hugging the Nindroid. "Have fun."

"And Lloyd," Cole said to the boy, "Although you're getting the hang of your Spinjitzu, we want you to stay close to the others. Okay?"

"And we're counting on you to take good care of Nya, Malcho," Kai said to him.

"Because if _anything _happens to her," Jay threatened, "so help me…"

"So help you what?" he growled with a glare. The two ninja gulped nervously.

"Uh, never mind…" The winged snake smirked in reply.

"That's what I thought."

The departing team then got their packs for the trip to get ready to leave. As he did, Pythor checked the pocket of the belt on his waist. The ring Jake gave him after killing the hawk Cain is still there. With a smile, Pythor pulled his hand out again. He plans to propose to Pam once Garmadon's good again. Now that he knows from Jake that she loves him too, he's willing to make _both _their dreams come true with that one question and this one ring.

"Pythor," Pam asked, "is everything okay?" He then turned to her before quickly putting his pack on his shoulder.

"Uh, yes, Pamela," he answered. "Just making sure I have everything." They then headed for the portal. With one last goodbye from the others, the departing team entered the portal. Colors swirled around it like a tornado for what felt like hours when it's actually a minute or two until.

"WHOAAAUGH!" They all fell out of the other side and landed in a heap.

"Ow…thanks for cushioning our fall, Malcho."

"_De nada_, but could you please get your elbow out of my back?"

"Well, at least that fall got rid of that crick in my neck."

They all then looked around to find themselves in some sort of throne room that seems to be made entirely of crystal, and they are surrounded by six tall white thrones (with a smaller throne right next to one of them).

But it's the occupants of the thrones who surprised them. In each of the tall thrones is a colored Pony, and the small throne has a small violet dragon; each with a surprised look on her (or his) face. Pam's eyes shot wide when she recognized them all.

"Spike and the Mane Six from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_!" Now she knows why the medallion's engraving was so familiar; it was the Cutie Mark of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship!

"Wait," Lloyd asked, "ya mean that TV show girls love to watch?"

"It's not just for girls," Pam explained. "Boys watch them too; we call 'em Bronies."

"Sounds like a kind of chocolate fudge if you ask me," Pythor explained. Suddenly, the group was encased by a golden glow and lifted up from the floor. The five of them then saw that it was coming from the glowing eagle claw of Discord, the reformed Master of Chaos who's holding them with his magic and a serious look on his face (quite ironic since he's not one for seriousness).

"I take it that look means we're in serious trouble?" Pythor gulped.

"Straight up, pal," Discord answered with a hinting glimmer of mischief in his mismatching eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: The Chaotic Guidance of Discord**

"Great," Lloyd grumbled as he and the others sat in a steel cage in one of the castle's rooms. "This is just great. First, we ended up in a world with adorable little Ponies. Now we're trapped in this cage with no way out; that tall guy's even put bars in here keeping us from using our Spinjitzu _or _Pythor's magic."

"Yeah, Discord _is _pretty cunning," Pam sighed. "Sorry we got you mixed up in all this."

"Don't sweat it, Pam," Nya replied. "I just thought maybe that Discord guy might be guy we're looking for to get those hairs. Ya know, because he has black hair _and _is a mythical beast."

"Sorry, Nya," Pythor sighed, "but I'm afraid Discord is _not _the beast we're looking for. If he was, the scroll I got from the Great Devourer and the Angelic Uniter would have reacted to him. Said so in the postscript."

"But if he's not the beast we're looking for, then who is?" asked Malcho. "It certainly can't be me, although I _do_ have divine black hair." He then ran his wing through his midnight mane to emphasize it.

"_Hmph…And here, I thought _Rarity's _the one with hair issues_," a disembodied voice stated. They all shot up to their feet (or coils) and turned to see a flash of light before them. When it vanished, Discord stood before them, laughing a frightening laugh as lighting flashed behind him with a clap of thunder.

"Seriously?" Pythor replied flatly. "Isn't that a little cliché?" Discord only smiled down at him.

"True, but there are times when I would enjoy an occasional classic."

"He's right," Pam replied with a nod. "The maniac laugh and the thunder and lightning _do _make a classic combo."

"What are you doing here anyway, _muchacho_?" Malcho demanded, wrapping a protective tail around Pam's ankles. That's when Discord went from humorous to serious. To Pam, that's a rare thing to witness.

"I'm here to question you before Celestia gets here," he answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Celestia?" Pam replied in awe. "As in _Princess _Celestia, the Alicorn of the Sun?"

"No, Princess Celestia, the Alicorn of the Slide," he replied sarcastically. "_Yes_, Celestia of the Sun!"

"Hey, ya don't hafta bite her head off!" Lloyd snapped back. "She was just _asking_." Discord rolled his eyes as his face softened a little.

"Sorry," he sighed, "but after you five dropped in on us like that, we're a bit…on edge." Nya and the boys blinked with surprise to find him in his dragon toes of the very edge of a cliff's top that suddenly appeared under him without their noticing.

"Wha—How did you—" Pythor started.

"Discord is the Master of Chaos," Pam explained as Discord then changed into a police officer swinging a pair of handcuffs on his lion finger. "He can make the impossible possible." Discord blinked at the comment and turned to her with an impressed smile.

"Oooh, never heard that one before," he stated, his handcuffs vanishing in a puff of smoke. "That's a good one."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "Like you, I'm quite creative. I one time made this art piece with a cherry blossom tree by decorating it with one thousand origami cranes. Got great reviews for it too." Discord let out a low whistle.

"That's a lot of folding if you ask me. Made you wish you had an extra pair of arms, huh?" A second claw and second paw appeared under his original pair of arms. Pam just chuckled in reply.

"Alright, this is getting too weird," Pythor mumbled before turning to Discord. "You said you had questions for us?"

"Sure do," he said, changing into a fedora and trenchcoat before shining a large lamp into the Snake King's eyes to nearly blind him. "First of all, how do you know about me, Spike, and the girls? We never told you our names."

"OW! Really?" Pythor growled. "That cliché interrogation movie scene?"

"Like I said before, there are times when I enjoy an occasional classic," Discord answered before becoming firm. "Now answer the question! And if you're so much as working for Tirek…"

"We're not," Pam assured him quickly, afraid he might hurt Pythor. "We know about you because in our world, you're the characters from a TV show."

"And a popular one at that," Nya added.

"Yeah, for _girls_," Lloyd mumbled before Malcho elbowed him to keep him quiet. Discord then lowered the lamp with an arched eyebrow of interest.

"_Your _world? Are you what Twilight calls…humans?"

"Lloyd, Nya, and me, yes," Pam answered, thinking said Alicorn had told him about her adventures in the human world as indicated in the two _Equestria Girls _movies. "Pythor, he's really what we call a Serpentine. And Malcho's a Quetzalcoatl."

"Gesund-hoof," Discord replied as a box of tissues appeared before her.

"_Muy gracioso_," Malcho growled with a glare. Discord just rolled his eyes at him before getting back to his interrogation.

"Alright, so what brings you to _our _world then?" he then asked. Pam then explained their situation to him, although she's not sure if he'll believe her or not.

"And that's the story," she then finished when she was done. "And now that I think about it, _you _must be the guide we're looking for."

"Him?" Lloyd cried, pointing at the Draconequus. "Are you kidding me?"

"He _is _the 'reformed one'," she stated.

"You _gotta _be kidding me," the boy groaned as Pam turned to Discord again.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Discord—"

"I believe you." Pam blinked in reply, as did the others.

"You do?" He nodded calmly before turning to the door behind him.

"Alright, girls," he called. "You can come in now and talk to them." The door then opened, and the Mane Six came in, followed by Spike and Princess Celestia.

"Wait a second…" Pythor said before turning to Discord with suspicion. "I thought you said that Princess Celestia won't be here until later."

"I didn't say that," he replied with a sly smirk at the Snake King. "I said I wanted to ask you questions before she got here…as in _this room here_." Pythor gapped in shock that he's been outsmarted.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Malcho stated.

"Shut…up." Discord then snapped his fingers, and the cage around the newcomers suddenly collapsed into marshmallows.

"Well, at least it's a _soft _freedom," Pam stated.

"And me without graham crackers and chocolate bars," Lloyd stated, picking up one of the marshmallows.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie said, holding up a tray of said food to him.

"Whoa," he replied before taking two crackers and a bar with a smile. "Oh, you're good."

"Gotta be the Pinkie Sense," Pam chuckled.

"Huh?" Nya and the snakes asked her with confused glances.

"I'll explain later," she answered before turning to Celestia and bowing to her. "And, uh…sorry for causing your student and her friends so much trouble, Your Highness." The others did the same, not wanting to be rude to the High Ruler of Equestria who just smiled at them in answer.

"No need to apologize," she said to them. "I understand that you didn't predict this. Either way, we will be more than happy to help you with your quest."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," Lloyd said to her with a hopeful smile. "This really means a lot to me."

"Yes, I know how it feels to lose a family member you love to the darkness," she replied. Lloyd nodded in reply, remembering Pam telling him about the princess' sister Luna.

"If you don't mind me asking," Pythor then asked Discord, "how _do _you plan to help us find the beast we're looking for?" The Draconequus then pondered this thought for a moment.

"Hmm…I think I know just the spell. I'll need that scroll you've mentioned before though." Reluctant, the Anacondrai took out his scroll and handed it to him. They all then watched as he closed his eyes and held a glowing paw over the parchment. He stood that way for over a minute before holding his paw palm up. Then the glow seeped off it like mist before morphing into a symbol floating above the paw. It is the form of a yellow-and-green compass rose.

"Uh-huh…" Discord then mumbled.

"A compass rose?" asked Nya. "What spell did you use?"

"It's a spell that allows me to find clues within riddles such as these," Discord answered, returning the scroll to Pythor. "But they don't come out as clearly as we all hope. It even confuses me; my head itches."

"You know," Twilight then said as she looks at the compass rose, "that compass rose symbol reminds me of—"

"DARING DO!" Pam and Rainbow Dash cried in unison.

"Twilight, that's Daring Do's Cutie Mark!" Rainbow shouted, pointing at the symbol.

"Well, I'll be," Applejack said, getting a better look at it. "She's right."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, Fluttershy," Discord answered, "there are some possible reasons. Either Miss Do is the girl who is to return the beast's love, or she might know someone who might fit the role…and/or the beast we need to find."

"So you're saying we need to go to her to get to the beast," Malcho replied.

"Yup."

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered with a hoof-pump. "We're gonna go see Daring Do again!"

"'We'?" Malcho replied. "What makes you think you're coming with us?"

"For three reasons, Malcho," Pam answered. "One, Rainbow Dash doesn't take no for an answer…no offense."

"None taken," the rainbow-maned Pegasus answered with a cool-cat expression.

"Two," she added, "we're gonna need all the help we can get. And three, they know where Daring Do lives and know Equestria _way _better than we do."

"Is it really necessary to bring up the last part?" he grumbled. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm too _small _to carry everyone on my back at once."

"Oh, relax," Discord replied with a roll of his eyes. "I'll make you bigger for traveling convenience."

"Why not _now_?" he protested anxiously.

"Malcho, if he does it _now_, you'll be too big to get through the door," Pam answered, thumbing at the door.

"Oh…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Departure for the Adventure**

Outside the castle, the entire group was getting ready for departure. As Discord had promised, he made Malcho his large size again. And boy, was he happy!

"_Arrrrrrrriba_!" he cheered, doing loop-de-loops and figure eights in the sky with a huge blush on his face. "Oh, Large Size, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" At the ground below, the Ponies looked up at him in awe.

"Goodness," Fluttershy said with wide eyes. "I had no idea he would be this…zealous…" Pam sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"You should've seen him when we came back from New York," she stated, recalling that "moment" before Pythor explained the whole cure scenario.

"_Pamela!" Malcho cried, wrapping his wings around the surprised Pam as tears flowed from his eyes. "I was so worried about you, _chica! _I've missed you so much!"_

"_Uh, Malcho?" Pam asked as she gently returned the hug. "How did you get smaller?" And cue the anime faint from the Quetzalcoatl._

"_I'd rather not talk about it…"_

"Ooh, he's very graceful!" Rarity said, watching Malcho with opera glasses. "It's almost like his entire body is a silk scarf in the wind."

"Ooh, do you think he'll fly through hoops of fire next?" asked the excited Pinkie Pie.

"Malcho, will you get down here already?" Pam called up to him with annoyance. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of the ladies here!"

"Actually, I'm impressed with his moves," Rainbow Dash stated. "Ya think he'd be interested in pulling them off in one of the Wonderbolts' aerial show?"

"I don't think so with his current size, sugar cube," Applejack stated as Malcho landed before them lightly.

"Oh, _gracias_, Discord!" he cried, scooping the surprised Draconequus into his wings and hugging him tightly. "_Gracias, gracias, gracias!_"

"You're…welcome…" Discord groaned, turning purple from having trouble breathing. "Can't…breathe…"

"Malcho, you're crushing him," Pam sighed. Realizing that she's right, Malcho quickly put him back down on the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" he cried as the Draconequus gasped for breath. "I guess from being small, I have forgotten to know my own strength."

"It's cool," he groaned, returning to his normal color before standing up straight. "Anyway, I think we should all get ready for departure." And with a snap of his claw, a wheel-less carriage appeared on the large snake's back, complete with cushioned seats and a soda bar. Malcho then looked down flatly at Discord who had changed into an airport pilot.

"Really?"

"Some of us _can't _fly like you can," Discord explained, thumbing at the wingless members of the group. The larger creature just rolled his eyes hesitantly.

"Fine…" He then lied facedown on the ground to let Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Nya, Lloyd, Pythor, and Fluttershy climbed into the carriage.

"Just don't go leaning back just yet," Discord advised Malcho.

"Yeah," Lloyd added. "You'll spill the soda. I call window side!" Discord laughed as Malcho rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Somehow, I'm starting to regret this job," the large snake grumbled.

"Just be grateful you're not small anymore," Discord stated, patting him on the mane. He only harrumphed before Discord climbed in.

"Don't sweat it, big guy," Rainbow said to him. "Twilight and I chose to _fly _ourselves."

"Uh, Princess Celestia?" Twilight then asked her fellow Alicorn Princess. "Are you _sure _you're alright with doing your own flying?"

"Of course, Twilight," Celestia assured her with a smile. "I haven't done so for quite some time, so I just feel the urge for it." She then turned to Pam. "And Pamela, I want you to ride on my back for the trip." Her eyes went wide at this request.

"Are…are you sure?" she asked, feeling hesitant about riding a royal like some common horse from her world. "I…I don't want to be a burden…especially to a royal."

"I assure you that I am alright with it, Pamela," Celestia answered with a gentle laugh that sounds like music. "Besides, there is something important I wish to talk to about during our trip."

"Oh," she replied with realization. "Well, if it's _that_ important, I…I guess it's alright." Then Celestia lowered her body a bit so that the human can climb onto her back. It is a good thing Pam knows how to ride horseback back at her world.

Soon it was time to depart. Inside the carriage, Discord (still in his airport pilot outfit) took out a mike from behind his back.

"Welcome, fillies and gentlecolts, and thank you for choosing Malcho Airlines for your travel needs."

"Oh_, me dan un descanso_," Malcho grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Discord just ignored him as he continued.

"Before we take off, your captain asks that you fasten your seatbelts before takeoff and keep your hands and feet inside the carriage at all times. In addition, we also ask that you keep your seat in the upright position until the Quetzalcoatl is completely airborne and leveled." Deciding to humor him, the passengers fastened their seatbelts before Discord sat next to Pythor and fastened his own seatbelt.

"I know you are an entity of chaos," the Serpentine said to him, "but…you are nuts." Discord just shrugged with a chuckle.

"I consider that a compliment." Then Malcho, Rainbow, Twilight, and Celestia took off into the sky, heading for the jungle valley where Daring Do resides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Talk Among Lovers and Guides**

As the group soared through the sky towards the jungle home of Daring Do, Pam turned to Celestia.

"So…what do want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I wish to know about your relationship with Pythor," the Alicorn answered, turning her gaze to her. "Are you two…a couple?" Pam blushed at this question.

"Uh, if by 'couple', you mean 'lovers', I…I guess," she stuttered. "I dunno…why?"

"Discord and I couldn't help but get the feeling that Pythor's quite fond of you," she answered with a bit of a knowing smirk. "And judging by your blush, I can see you're quite fond of him as well." Pam looked away with an even deeper blush.

"Well…Pythor has done so much for me lately. Before that though, he was an enemy of my ninja brethren and me, obsessed with making me his bride. Don't get me wrong; I'm quite the snake lover. Later, I started to like him more after learning more about him and his Tribe. Because of that, I realized that…he's been alone all his life. He's never known what it's like to actually fall in love. But what I don't get is of all the women in the world, why did he fall in love with _me_?"

"Perhaps he saw something inside of you besides your fondness of snakes," Celestia answered. "He might have fallen for you for your heart, your courage, your spirit…" Pam nodded in agreement.

"By the way," the Alicorn then asked, turning to her. "You mentioned that he was obsessed with making you his bride. If he does propose to you, what will you do?" Pam frowned at this question.

"I'm…I'm not sure," she answered softly. "I know I'm starting to love him back, but…well…"

"I know it sounds like we could be rushing it, Pamela," Celestia said to her, "but that is the thing about love and marriage. Sometimes it takes years before making that commitment; sometimes it takes a matter of days to weeks due to love at first sight or being close to someone who has been such a good friend to you. But whatever _you _choose, choose with your heart. I should know…" She smiled with an adorable blush on her face. "I am engaged myself."

"To who?" Pam asked with wide eyes. Celestia only giggled as she gave her answer.

"Discord."

"YES!" Celestia jumped with surprise when Pam made that sudden outburst, making the human on her back blush sheepishly. "Uh, sorry…I should've mentioned I'm a Dislestia fan."

"A what?" she asked with confusion.

"Someone who supports the Discord/Celestia pairing. I know Discord seems close to Fluttershy, but I've always thought their relationship was like the one between Twilight and Shining Armor."

"You are correct actually," Celestia said to her with a smile. "Discord is what you would call Fluttershy's foster brother."

MLPNG*~*~*~*GNPLM

"You?" Pythor asked, blinking at Discord with surprise. "A foster brother?"

"Of course," the Draconequus answered with a smile. "She told me that she was born an only child, so I figured, 'Hey, maybe she can be _my _little sister since I don't have any siblings of my own either.' When I made that suggestion to her, she agreed to it in five seconds flat, especially since we're best friends after my reformation."

"I guess with you marrying Princess Celestia, you will also be gaining her sister Princess Luna as a sister as well."

"Yeah, well, Celestia warned me not to prank Luna _too _often," Discord stated with a shrug. "Otherwise, that Moon Alicorn will unleash her Royal Canterlot Voice on me. Trust me; it's not as pleasant as you think."

"How 'not pleasant' exactly?"

"Godzilla's roar multiplied by ten decibels."

"Yikes." Seeing Pythor wince at the thought, Discord decided to change the subject.

"So…you're really gonna pop the question to her?" He then blew out a bubble with bubblegum that wasn't in his mouth before, and it popped to reveal a blue question mark inside.

"Well," Pythor answered, looking down with a blush and going with the flow of the other male's weirdness, "I _am _thinking about proposing to her after we've made Lord Garmadon good again, but…well, I'm a little…nervous." He then looked up with a frown. "What if I'm rushing it? What if she'll say no?" Discord only gave him an empathic smile, understanding his problem.

"I was just like you are when I've decided to propose to Celestia. "I was practically getting cold feet and butterflies in my stomach." As ice blocks enveloped his feet as he opened his stomach like a suitcase to let out some colorful butterflies.

"Those exact same questions were going through my head," he went on as he closed his stomach again. "Either way, I thought about how much Celestia really meant to me, and I was afraid I might never get the chance to ask her if I don't do it soon. So I went up to her one day as we were hanging out in one of her gardens. I told her how much I love her, how she meant the world to me, and that I want to be with her forever. Then I got down on my knee, held up my ring to her, and asked her to marry me…and she said yes."

"Just like that?" Pythor asked, causing Discord to blush sheepishly.

"Actually, she tackled me to the ground before smothering me with kisses, but I took it as a yes." Pythor snorted with laughter, but the Draconequus decided to brush it aside. "Anyway, what I meant is that if you really love Pam and want to spend the rest of your life with her, you should propose to her soon. Otherwise, you might not get the chance. Don't worry about her answer; you won't unless you try."

"You're right," Pythor replied with a nod. "I have to at least try."

"Have to at least try what?" asked Rainbow Dash asked, flying up next to them.

"Uh, nothing, Dashie," Discord answered, wanting to keep Pythor's proposal plan a secret for him. "Just a bunch of guy talk."

"Oh, okay," she replied with an understanding shrug. "Anyway, I just wanna let you guys know that we're getting close to Daring's place, so we should land soon."

"Oh, thanks," Discord replied, flashing into his pilot suit before getting up from his seat. As he did, Pythor reached into his satchel and felt for the ring to which he gave a loving squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or Dr. Frank-n-Furter. You'll see why I brought up this disclaimer soon.

**Ch.5: Meeting the Daring Hero**

"Your captain thanks you for flying Malcho Airlines for your traveling needs," Discord said in the mike as Malcho gently alighted onto the ground in a clearing. "Please remain seated until the Quetzalcoatl has come to a complete stop."

"Uh, Captain to Copilot Discord," Malcho said as he straightened himself so that it'll be easier for his passengers to dock. "Do us all a favor _por favor _and SHUT UP ALREADY!" Discord jumped with surprise as everyone started to get out of his or her seat.

"Sheesh, which side of the nest did you get up from?" he asked before a thought came to him. "Or is a snake burrow?"

"I think it's more of a dragon's den," Malcho answered calmly as everyone got off. "I should know; my roommate back at Ninjago is a white, four-headed dragon."

"Phrase 'Two heads are better than one', eat your heart out." Malcho laughed in reply, making Discord turned to him sharply with an accusing finger at him. "HA! Made ya laugh!"

"C'mon, guys," Pam said, getting off Celestia's back. "We've gotta get to Daring so that she can help us find this beast with the black hair."

"Her house is just up ahead," Rainbow said, flying off ahead of the group.

"Wait up, Dash!" Pam cried, running after the Pegasus along with the others. Malcho, due to his large size, slithered slowly behind them, careful not to disturb any trees in his way.

Soon they reached another clearing with a white cottage. However, it looks bad with a couple of pieces of furniture and some other stuff littered around it and it's door nearly ripped off its hinges.

"This…is not good," Pythor said with shock.

"Daring!" Rainbow cried, flying over to the house. Pam quickly got out her sais before turning to Lloyd and Nya.

"Be prepared, guys; this could be a trap." They nodded in reply before heading for the house along with the others.

The inside wasn't as pleasant. Papers and books littered the floor, an armchair was ripped open, and everything else was overturned.

"Okay, either an enemy of Daring's went and trashed this place to attack her or steal whatever artifact she has hidden," Discord said with worry, "or this is the worse case of writer's block I've ever seen in my entire immortality." Nya and the Ponies turned to him with annoyed looks.

"Writer's block?" the girl asked flatly. "Really?"

"Nya, trust me when I say that it's a novelist's worst nightmare," the Draconequus answered her quickly. "Heck, even Twilight would agree with me considering she has her nose suck in a book 24/7."

"I do _**not!**_" said Alicorn snapped indignantly.

"You're right," he replied with a teasing smirk. "It's more of an 18/5.25."

"Discord…" Celestia said to him with a warning tone and a warning glare.

"I'm kidding, Tia!" he cried, holding up his hand in protest and with a sweat-drop. "I'm kidding."

"Wait," Lloyd said with confusion, "Daring Do is a novelist?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that she writes her adventures in hot-selling novels under the penname A.K. Yearling in her spare time," Pam explained.

"Why does she do that?"

"Well, Lloyd, what would _you _do in your spare time when you're not hunting for artifacts powerful enough to bring a valley such as this one to its knees?" Pythor asked matter-of-factly. The boy then thought about it for a moment.

"Point taken."

"Guys, save it for later," Pam said to them. "We gotta find Daring and make sure she's okay!" She then rushed into the room along with the fretful Rainbow Dash. "Miss Do? Miss Do?"

"Daring," Rainbow called. "Where are you?"

"Rainbow Dash?" a voice said from the entrance. "Is that you?" Everyone turned to see a golden-furred mare with rose red eyes enter the house. She has on a red pair of glasses, a violet cape (with white swirls around the collar) over her entire body to hide her tail and Cutie Mark, and a grey hat with a white ribbon over her grayish-black mane. Rainbow's eyes went wide with a smile of relief before she flew up to the mare and hugged her.

"Daring, you're okay!" she cried. "Sure, I know you can handle fighting a bunch of bad guys with both wings tied behind your back, but when we saw your house like this—"

"Rainbow, it's okay," the mare assured her. "I'm fine…Whoa!" She broke the hug with shock when she saw the mess. "What happened here?"

"We didn't make this mess just to let you know, Miss Do," Pam said quickly. "We found it like this when we got here a minute ago."

"Uh, Pam, no offense," Lloyd said with an arched eyebrow to the golden mare, "but…she doesn't _look _like an adventurer."

"Oh, that's her A.K. Yearling disguise," Pam explained, surprising the mare. She would have demanded the girl to explain had Twilight not place a reassuring hoof on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Miss Do," she said. "They're our new friends. They came here with us seeking your help." The mare turned to Pam and stared at her for a moment before giving her a smile of assurance.

"In that case…" She then removed her cape to reveal: a pair of golden wings on her back; an olive green khaki; a tail shaped like Rainbow's but grayish-black and silver; and a compass rose Cutie Mark exactly like the one Discord showed them back at Twilight's castle. Then she removed her glasses and then her hat to reveal her mane like Rainbow's mane-style but black and silver as well. She then reached into her cape and pulled out a pith helmet, which she put on her head…revealing herself as Daring Do!

"Sorry about the disguise," she then said to Pam and her awed group. "I kinda have this habit of going out incognito due to safety precautions."

"I understand," Pam replied before shaking her hoof. "I'm just honored to finally meet you."

"An adventurer _and _a master of disguise?!" Lloyd asked in shock. Pam turned to him with a blink.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she asked sheepishly. He, Pythor, and Nya nodded in answer.

"I gotta start remembering these things so I don't leave them hanging," the Wind Ninja sighed to herself as she rubbed her forehead. Daring only chuckled in reply.

"Anyway, I would like to discuss what you need my help with over some refreshments, but…" She then turned to the ruin area with a frown. "Things are a little…disorganized at the moment." Discord smiled a benevolent smile.

"You can enjoy some refreshments outside, Miss Do," he said. "I'll take care of this mess." He then snapped his fingers, and three clones of himself appeared, each dressed in a maid's outfit with the skirt.

"Oh, dear Ninjago, NO!" Pythor cried, holding his hands up and looking away with eyes shut tightly. "That is wrong on so many levels! Really, Discord?! Just…UGH! I'm gonna go throw up!" He quickly slithered out of the house with the others watching after him in surprise.

"What's up with him?" asked Spike, making Pam rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, some time ago, he watched _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and Dr. Frank-n-Furter went and freaked him out."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie? Seeing a _guy_ dressed up like a _girl_? No offense to Discord, but…to Pythor, that's just wrong on _so _many levels."

"Now that I think about it," Lloyd groaned with a twitching eye, "that kinda freaks me out too." The others only laughed in reply.

"Remind me not to introduce him to some Scotsmen in kilts," Pam whispered to Nya quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: AMBUSH!**

"I know it sounds crazy, Miss Do," Pam said to the Pegasus as she sipped her tea, "but it's the truth." Pam and her friends have explained to the adventurous Daring, and she paid attention to every detail, not even interrupting once. Once she finished her tea, she puts it back on the picnic table Discord provided for them while he's fixing up her house.

"I believe you, Pam," she then said to her. "I can see in your eyes that you are not one for lying to me. Plus, how can what you say _not _be true if I'm talking with three humans and humanoid snake."

"Uh, _Serpentine_, actually," Pythor corrected her politely.

"Right," she chuckled before turning back to Pam. "Anyway, I think I might know of this black-haired beast you speak of…although I'm not entirely sure _who _it is he's in love with."

"Who?" But before Daring could answer her question, something landed before beside them…a gray can. A second later, it shot out of its ends green smoke, making everyone cough like crazy.

"Gas!" Lloyd wheezed. "It's an ***cough cough* **ambush!" It wasn't long before the entire group got woozy and fell unconscious. Even Discord who came out to find out what's going on was knocked out by the gas. When the gas finally cleared, they were all lying on the ground and table asleep. And out of the bushes came four Earth Ponies wearing gas masks for any remnants of the gas.

"Good, they're out cold," said one of them who obviously must be the leader. "Now let's grab Daring and few others." The other three Ponies then took Daring and a handful of the others and placed them on their backs. The ones they took besides Daring are Pam, Pythor, Nya, and Lloyd.

"Uh, Boss?" one of them then asked. "Why these four? The big guy didn't ask for them; just Daring."

"True," the lead Pony answered, "but imagine how much we could make with these specimens. Now let's go before the rest wake up." Then the four of them ran off with their prizes in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Proposal During Dark Times**

Pam groaned as she opened her eyes groggily, her head spinning like a top. When it finally cleared, she found that she's lying on the floor of some sort of prison cell. She quickly got up and turned to see Pythor lying beside her. Through the bars, she can see Lloyd and Nya trapped in the cell across from them. Quickly, she shook Pythor's shoulder.

"Pythor! Pythor, wake up!" The Anacondrai groaned as he opened his eyes and stood up to rub his head. He then turned to Pam with weary eyes.

"Pamela? Wh-Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," she answered, turning to the other cell to see their friends waking up. "Guys, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Nya answered as she and Lloyd got up, "but what's this place?"

"The dungeon of Ahuizotl's temple, of course," a voice answered. They then turned to see four Earth Ponies approaching the cells. Pam immediately recognized them, especially the gambogeish gray one with: grayish-green eyes; dark gray mane and tail with light gray streaks; five-o'clock shadows; an off-white shirt complete with a red-with-white-polka-dot kerchief; and a Cutie Mark of a golden skull with a ruby and an emerald for eyes.

"Caballeron!"

"That's _Doctor _Caballeron to you, young lady," he replied sternly. She only scoffed in reply.

"Puh-lease, you couldn't even get a Ph. D in high-school mathematics to know you're one bad grade."

"She's right, boss," said the large hench-Pony with the scar and beard. "You told us yourself you disowned your old colt for grounding you over that F you got on your calculus final in your senior ye—"

"One more word out of you," his employer threatened, "and your salary will be cut in half!"

"Shutting up."

"Disowning your father over an F?" asked Pythor with an arched eyebrow. "You must _really _have it rough."

"You know this guy, Pam?" asked Lloyd.

"He's one of Daring Do's enemies," she answered, "a has-been archeologist who sells artifacts for profit. He wanted Daring to be his partner, but she shot him down like last week's tofu special."

"She did me down," he calmly replied casually, "she merely gave me a gracious refusal which—DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HAS-BEEN?!"

"Yeah, considering you're old enough to be Daring's old colt!"

"Ooooooooooooh…." the hench-Ponies replied with a you're-in-trouble-now tone.

"Oh, no, you didn't," the Pony with the shades said to her. Caballeron only growled at her, although she didn't falter in reply.

"We'll have to adjust your attitude once this is all over."

"What are you talking about?" Pythor demanded, earning confident smirk from the con-colt.

"Once Ahuizotl has…taken care of Daring personally," he answered, "we'll be taking you to the city, where we'll be making some bundles off of you." Pam gapped indignantly.

"You're gonna display us like circus freaks?! You're even more sick in the head than I thought!" He only turned to her suavely.

"Actually, I'm thinking about selling a couple of you to some scientists for studying. Of course, my dear, if you prefer a _free_ life, I can provide for you one in the lap of luxury and—GAH!" He recoiled with a frontal leg over his face when Pam spat into his eye, and he glared at her as the wad of spit slid down his face. "Why, you little—"

"HHHHHSSSSSHHHHH!" The Earth Pony stepped back with fear as Pythor shot his head out through the bars.

"Touch her, and you'll regret it, old colt!" He only glared at him angrily.

"We'll take of you later. But for now, we're going to witness the demise of the great Daring Do." Then he and his hench-Ponies left the dungeons, leaving the four Ninjago heroes to their own demise. Pam only smirked with confidence once they were gone.

"That's what _he _thinks," she said, reaching to her belt. "We'll just use our weapons, and…" She stopped and looked down at her bare belt. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Pythor asked, turning to her with concern.

"My sais! I left them on the picnic table back at Daring's place!"

"I left my gloves there, too," Lloyd stated with realization.

"So are my other weapons!" Nya added.

"Not to worry, you three," Pythor said calmly as he raised a hand to the bars. "I'll use my magic to bust us out of here." He then concentrated…but nothing happened. "Huh? What's going on?" He then looked at the palm of his hand with confusion. "I can't use my powers for some reason!"

"It must the cells," Pam stated. "They must be enchanted to block out magic…even _Anacondrai _magic." That got everybody else worried.

"What are we gonna do _now_?" Lloyd asked as Pam looked around the cell. She smiled with hope when she spotted Pythor's satchel and rushed to it.

"Pamela, what are you doing?" Pythor asked with shock as she started searching through it.

"Seeing if there's anything in your satchel we can find," she answered. Pythor's face paled in reply. She's going to find the ring!

"Pamela, wait! Don't—" But he was too late; she pulled it out and gazed at it with awe. She slowly stood up and turned to Pythor.

"Pythor," she asked in a slight whisper as she held up the ring. "Is this…were you going to…" Pythor lowered his gaze in defeat. He knows there's no fooling her now. Looks like he's…going to have to do so now. So he slithered up to Pam and held her hands into his.

"I was going to save for after we cured Garmadon," he explained. "It was going to be a surprise, especially when Jake told me that you actually love me back, but…Well, now that you know, I might as well get it off of my chest." He gently took the ring and began his proposal speech:

"Pamela, ever since the day we first met, I felt in my heart that you were the one I had been searching for all along. I also felt that it was Lloyd who brought us together through his destiny as the Green Ninja. During our fights, our truces, our alliance…I began to love you for more than just your beauty. You're also smart…creative…brave…headstrong…and ever loving. And so I ask…" He then lowered himself as if to kneel before her (since he doesn't have any knees) and held up the ring to her.

"Pamela, Yellow Spinjitzu Ninja of Wind…Will you marry me?" Pam smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. He actually did it. He actually proposed to her!

"I…I…I do." With a smile at her saying yes, Pythor took her left hand and slipped the ring onto its ring finger. The moment it's on, Pam started to glow, and it feels warm and inviting to her.

"Wh-Wha…" she asked as she started to float slowly.

"Lloyd," Pythor asked, standing up straight and turning to him, "what's happening to her?"

"I…I think it's…" he answered in awe.

"Yes, it is!" Nya cried with delight.

*~*~*GNG*~*~*

Within the jungle, the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, and Discord were rushing as fast as they could. With Discord's powers, they can sense where Caballeron and his goons have taken Daring and their Ninjago friends. As they were getting closer to the large temple they suspect belongs to Ahuizotl, Spike looked down at Twilight's saddle pack to find a bright golden glow coming from inside of it.

"Twilight, your pack!" Turning to it with surprise, the violet Alicorn used her magic to open it and take out Pam's sais that were giving off the bright glow.

"Whoa," Discord said, snapping his fingers to have sunglasses appear in front of everypony's eyes. "What kind of polish did that girl _give _those things?"

"Twilight," Pinkie asked her friend, "you think we're getting close to the others?"

"That," she answered, "or something _big _is happening to Pam."

"Well, what're we waitin' fer?" Applejack replied with determination. "Let's get 'em!" And they hurried faster towards the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Just so you know, I don't own the Razor of Dreams; it was just something from MLP: FIM.

**Ch.8: Sacrifice & Potential**

Within the throne room of Ahuizotl's temple, Caballeron and his goons have led Daring Do in, her wings tied to her sides to keep her from flying off. She then looked up to find her ultimate arch-nemesis sitting in his throne, stroking his white kitten resting on his lap. On the head of the throne rested his lynx, and his cheetah lounged at the foot of the throne. His tiger rested at the right side of the throne, and his panther did the same at the left. It wasn't long before the Ponies were standing before the tall, powerful beast before them.

"We brought Daring Do as you wished, sir," Caballeron said to him with a polite bow.

"Nicely done, Caballeron," he said, placing the kitten on the cheetah's back before stepping down from his throne. "You have done well. I will be sure that my guards reward you handsomely."

"Thank you, sir," the stallion replied as his hench-Ponies shoved her roughly over to him. In reply, the beast's sinister smile changed into an enraged snarl.

"Don't you _dare _treat her that way!" he roared, surprising the colts. He then turned to Daring with a much softer look in his eyes before helping the stunned mare to her feet.

"Daring, are you alright?" She looked up at him with surprise, not believing this new side of him. He has never acted this way to her before…Why now? Could it be that…

"Wh-What are you talkin' 'bout?" asked the confused hench-Pony with the fedora. "We's thought youse was gonna destroy her for good." Ahuizotl turned to him with annoyance.

"What kind of _idiota_ would harm the mare with whom he realizes he's in love?" Everypony turned to him with shock.

"You're…in love…with _her_?!" the shocked Caballeron cried, pointing a hoof at Daring.

"Yes," Ahuizotl answered as the kitten leapt off of the cheetah and walked up to Daring to rub against her leg, surprising her even more. "That is the reason I had hired you to bring her to me. After reminiscing on the fights we had against each other, I had come to realize that my entire quest for world domination was nothing more than a means to see her more." He then turned to Daring with a warm smile before taking her hoof into his hand. "Now I choose to put it behind me for the chance to woo her."

Daring couldn't believe what she's hearing. Ahuizotl is throwing away his quest for world domination…for her? All out of love?

"Ahuizotl…I…"

"I will not stand for this!" Caballeron yelled catching her and Ahuizotl by surprise along with his cats. "It was because of her that I was ruined! She was the one who exposed me to my colleagues and got me fired and humiliated for stealing their artifacts to sell for my own profit!" Daring glared at him with anger.

"How many times do they have to tell you that they belong in the _museum_?" she demanded. "And when you figure _that _out?"

"After that incident with the Razor of Dreams," he answered. "My hench-Ponies heard from one of my former colleagues that _you _were the one who gave them the photos as evidence."

"It does not matter," Ahuizotl said to him firmly. "I will never harm Daring for your own personal gain for vengeance." Caballeron scowled at him with rage before reaching into his shirt.

"Have it your way!" And he pulled out a knife before throwing it at Daring.

"NO!" As quick as lightning, Ahuizotl threw himself in front of her, and the knife struck him in the shoulder instead. With a cry of pain, he fell to the floor.

"AHUIZOTL!" Daring rushed to his side as his cats stood in front of them with roars and growls. Seeing his face twist with pain, she felt pain in her heart and tears sting her eyes. He sacrificed himself to save her. He really _does _love her! She then shot a tearful/enraged glare at Caballeron.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He only returned her enraged glare.

"Me? A sick _freak_?! You wretched mare…" Then he and his goons each took out a deadly weapon. "I'll see to it that you _both _enjoy your honeymoon in Tartarus!"

Suddenly, something smashed through the floor, surprising everyone including the wounded Ahuizotl. They all looked up to find that it is Pam, dressed in her ninja clothes that are glowing a golden glow as bright as the summer sun. Her wings also are glowing gold, and golden wisps are flying around her and carrying Pythor, Lloyd, and Nya. She then glared down at the intimidated Caballeron with eyes glowing gold.

"You will be harming _no one_, you pathetic spinster!" she yelled, throwing her arm out at him and his gang to knock them back with a whip made of a thin, golden twister. They then crashed into the wall unconscious before more wisps of golden wind swirled around them and solidified into golden bands that bounded them tightly. Daring and Ahuizotl then watched in awe as Pam and her friends landed before them, and the glow left Pam to return her back to her Yellow Ninja form.

"Daring, you okay?" she asked, looking at her with her aquamarine eyes.

"Yeah," she answered after snapping out of it, "but…Ahuizotl…"

"I can help," Pythor replied. The cats turned to Ahuizotl who nodded in answer. They then parted to let him through and look at the knife in his shoulder.

"I have just potion for this wound," he stated, "but I'm going to have to pull the knife out first." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a crystal bottle of blue liquid before setting it aside and holding the pack's straps to Ahuizotl's muzzle. "I'll need you bite hard on these; it's going to be painful." He obeyed and opened his mouth and bit hard onto the straps. Then Pythor took a hold of the knife's hilt.

"On three," Daring said to him as Ahuizotl held his eyes shut tight. "One…two…three!" And Pythor pulled it out fast and with strength, earning a slight grunt from the ape-jackal. Now that the knife's out, Pythor took the bottle and took the cork out.

"A couple of drops will take care of this," he said. "It might sting a little, but you'll need to hold still." With a nod from the blue beast, Pythor held the bottle over the wound, and a couple of drops of the blue liquid fell out and into the wound. As it then glowed bright blue, Ahuizotl growled quietly. When it stopped glowing, the wound was gone as if it were never there. Ahuizotl then let go of the straps before standing up again.

"_Gracias_," he said to him with a warm smile. Pythor only returned it with his own smile.

"_De nada_." Daring and Ahuizotl then turned to Pam with awe in there eyes.

"Pam, that thing you did to save us?" Daring then asked. "What _was_ that?"

"That would be my full potential," she answered with a smile. "Before I ended up working with Pythor and the other Serpentine for Garmadon's cure, Sensei told me that there is a great power inside of me which I could only unlock with my heart. I didn't understand at first…" She then turned to Pythor with a smile before taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Until know."

"Turns out the best way to unlock her full potential was returning her love to Pythor and saying yes when he proposed to her," Nya stated.

"Proposed?" Daring asked with surprise. "You mean…" Pam nodded before showing her and Ahuizotl the ring on her finger.

"I was going to propose to her later," Pythor explained with a chuckle, "but hey, better early than late." Pam only hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. Seeing the two lovers together then reminded Daring of earlier, and she turned to Ahuizotl.

"Ahuizotl, you…you got yourself hurt for me." She blushed as she continued. "I can't believe you'd do that." Ahuizotl then tilted her head up gently with his tail-hand's finger under her chin.

"After realizing my true feelings for you, I realized that…I love you too much to lose you. I'd rather perish myself rather than let _you _perish." Daring only smiled as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too." The two then leaned towards each other with closed eyes and kissed, a slight blush on each of their faces.

"Awwww…" Pam and Nya cooed. Pythor only smiled before sensing something and turning to his satchel to find it glowing on the inside.

"What the…" He opened the satchel, and his letter from the Angelic Uniter flew out glowing before flying over to Ahuizotl, who hasn't noticed it because he was too busy kissing Daring. They then watched in awe as the paper flew around his ponytail a bit before flying back towards Pythor with three black hairs floating on it. When he took the hairs, the paper disintegrated into golden dust.

_So that's it_, Pythor thought with realization. _That was how the letter will react when we have found the beast whose black hair we needed. And Ahuizotl was the beast we were looking for; he won the love of Daring Do through his sacrifice out of love._ With a smile, he placed the three hairs into a small plastic bag and tucked it into his satchel, content with the completion of the ingredients for Garmadon's cure. After he did, something burst through the door. The group turned to see that it was Spike, Discord, and the Ponies.

"Guys, we're here to—" Spike started before stopping with surprise as did the others at what they saw: Caballeron and his goons tied up with golden bands; Pam in her ninja outfit and wearing a ring on her left ring finger; Daring and Ahuizotl kissing.

"Uh…what did we miss?" Fluttershy asked with bewilderment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Trouble Back Home**

"So you really like to come with us?" Pam asked the group: the Mane 6; Discord and Celestia; Spike and Daring; and Ahuizotl and his cats. They had returned to Twilight's castle after turning Caballeron and his goons to the Royal Guard for attempted murder and illegal theft and selling of rare artifacts for profit. Before Pam, Pythor, Nya, Lloyd, and Malcho (who not only was knocked out when Pam and the others were kidnapped but shrunk as well so he'd get through the portal) are about to enter the portal that will activate in a few minutes, Twilight and Celestia announced to them that they all wish to go to Ninjago with them to offer more of their help.

"You are willing to risk everything to cure Lloyd's father," Celestia stated, "and stop your own father—"

"_Disowned _father," the Ninjago team corrected.

"What-ev," Rainbow replied before Twilight shot her a scolding look to shut her up.

"You've shown yourself to be a true hero like Daring Do that we're willing to do all that we can to help in your world," she then finished.

"Yeah, even your wedding," Pinkie added with a bounce in her steps. "It'll be so exciting and fun…it'll be FUN-CITING!"

"Is…that even a word?" asked Lloyd with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it's suppose to be a cross between 'fun' and 'exciting'," Nya explained before Pythor's head-gem gave off a flash and he clutched it with a groan.

"Pythor, what's wrong?" Pam cried, rushing to his side.

"It's…It's the others…back home," he groaned before his eyes shot open wide with dismay. "Ourobourus is in trouble; Lawrence is attacking it with a vast army!"

"What?! But…how could he…"

"I am not sure myself, but he _does _have a large army, and he _is _attacking the city. We have to get back there now before it's too late." He then turned to the items to activate the portal.

"Looks like we could use more of your help after all," Pam then said to the others. "Are you all up for it?"

"Does Ahuizotl's hand-tail come in handy?" Daring asked with a flirty smile at her new sweetheart. Ahuizotl only returned it with a wink.

"Then let's do it!" Pam cried as the portal to Ninjago flared up with life. Then all of them jumped into the portal one by one for one final battle with Lawrence and the hope of helping Lloyd defeat his father by reverting him back to the good side.


End file.
